


[Podfic] There Can Only Be One Conclusion

by MistbornHero



Category: Lilo & Stitch (2002), The Little Mermaid (1989)
Genre: Crack Pairing, Crossover, F/F, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Snippet FIc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:21:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24368017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistbornHero/pseuds/MistbornHero
Summary: Lilo presents her case for why Nani's new girlfriend is totally a mermaid.Written by Lisa_Telramor
Relationships: Ariel/Nani Pelekai (Disney)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11
Collections: Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Podfic Gothic





	[Podfic] There Can Only Be One Conclusion

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [There Can Only Be One Conclusion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8037166) by [Lisa_Telramor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisa_Telramor/pseuds/Lisa_Telramor). 



### Details

  * **Length:** 00:10:00 minutes
  * **File type:** MP3 (7 MB)



### Streaming & Hosting

  * On [Archive](https://archive.org/details/there-can-only-be-one-conclusion)
  * On [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/kluoek6l429hhfp/Disney-ThereCanOnlyBeOneConclusion.mp3?dl=0)
  * On [Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1Hxd8Fu549tsCuzz5Xm5ReU-sYcpBtNdD/view?usp=sharing)



### Credits

  * **Text:**[ _There Can Only Be One Conclusion_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8037166)
  * **Author:**[Lisa_Telramor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisa_Telramor)
  * **Music:**[He Mele No Lilo](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mkSkaKvRf-4)
  * **Reader:**[mistbornhero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistbornhero)
  * **Cover artist:**[mistbornhero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistbornhero)



  



End file.
